Slip Ups - Part 1
by annnahatcher
Summary: - HAPPY BIRTHDAY CECE! This is just a fluffy fic full of happiness and baby talk and machel & darvey being best friends. - Darvey (Harvey and Donna) fanfic. Set in the future, facts only. Collab with Maya (AnonymousDH206). Second part will be posted on her page.


**Dear reader,**

 **today is, as the one and only Sarah Rafferty called her - Cecelia's birthday (cecealways_ on twitter) and Me and Maya (anonymousDH206) thought it was only appropriate to bring back our fic collabs for this special occasion. Even though this cat-loving friend, whose favorite character is Paula Agard and loves to smile and sit in the sun and appreciates all things happy and glittery in this world, doubts everyone's love for her…. this fic hopefully lets her know in some way that we LOVE HER AND APPRECIATE HER AND HER FRIENDSHIP (AND LOYALTY hehe), even when she is doubting darvey and being stressed out about them or when she is just having a bad day. We have all been through everything with darvey and this fandom, and we are so happy to share this experience with each other.**

 **I hope this fic, happy and fluffy and filled with darvey babies trash, makes you smile (and especially you Cece). You are amazing, seriously. Thank you for being you.**

 **And don't forget to check Maya's Twitter or her profile here (both anonymousdh206) later today, to read the second part of this fic! We had so much fun writing it. xo**

 **\- Ana and Maya**

* * *

"I can't believe we made that."

Donna rolls her eyes at his words, a faux offended scoff escaping her lips. "Her," she corrects, pulling up her left leg she shifts over the couch to cuddle up to him. Her gaze moving from the sonogram in his hand to his face and then his welled up eyes, finding a proud and loving look in them much like that afternoon at the clinic. "You better believe we made her," she adds, letting her head rest against his shoulder she stretches her right arm and gently touches the very first picture of their child.

He swallows, blinks twice to stop the tears from escaping and he tilts his head to the right, letting it rest on top of hers. "Or him," he answers softly, his voice shaking a little bit. He's known they were expecting for weeks now, will never forget the way she told him but this afternoon it became real. Seeing and hearing their kid for the first time did something to him he never imagined to be possible; it was finally letting her in and allowing himself to love her times a hundred.

"Her," she whispers again. "It's a girl. I know."

He chuckles once when she uses her catchphrase and gives in at that, knows that there's a vast chance of it being true. He presses a kiss on top of her auburn locks, his eyes closing for a second in the moment they share and he imagines it now. A little redheaded girl running around his office. "A mini you," he voices his thoughts.

"With your smile."

Harvey's lips curl up, turning into a big Cheshire-cat like smile, he wraps his arm further around his redhead and pulls her closer. "I love you," he murmurs against her frame, holding her in his embrace in a moment of comfortable silence, both of them just looking at the rather blurry black and white image. His old baseball injury playing up, his shoulder starts to ache a few minutes later and he softly pronounces her name, shifting a little when she lifts her head from his shoulder. He leans forward to the coffee table, reaches for the white envelope that came with the square picture to safely place it back. A frown forms on his face when he notices there are another three prints inside.

She notices the look on his face and how his movement stalls, studying him for a moment she deciphers the question on the tip of his tongue before he gets the chance to ask. The redhead leans forward now, taking both the envelope and sonogram from his hands. She places the copy they'd been admiring inside again as she speaks. "One for your mom, one for my parents, and one for Rach and Mike."

He turns to face her, can't help but feel overwhelmed at how relatively normal mentioning his mother has become and how she was there to share this with them. He nods then, understands the copies for their respective parents as they told them last week, the only uncertainty left all are their friends. They haven't told them yet, they haven't even discussed telling them yet. Wanted to be absolutely sure before sharing the exciting news. "Is that how you're going to tell her?" he wonders out loud, bobbing his head in the direction of the pictures. He knows the redhead and his former associate had their own ways of sharing news and to him it's telling that she hadn't shared it yet during their weekly phone calls, he thinks then that the picture might be a part of her plan.

Donna looks at the envelope in her hands and she thinks over his words, a soft sigh leaving her lips she looks down. "I wish I could tell her in person."

"You could."

She lifts her head and glances back up at her boyfriend. She merely crooks her head, waiting for him to elaborate.

"They live in Chicago, not the other side of the world," he reasons with a smile. "Why don't we invite them over for a weekend at our place, you know to catch up and you can tell her then?"

She smiles at his suggestion, the four of them all having been too busy to visit each other in the last couple of months and it's time for a much needed reunion. They may even be able to go on a double date, she smirks at that thought fully aware it will probably come down to a dinner at their place. "We can tell them," she counters, letting her hand slide over his lower arm to reach for his hand, slipping her digits between his she brings their intertwined hands to her still flat stomach. "So no mention of this in any shape way or form when you call Mike later, okay mister?"

He grins at her warning tone, nods once and leans back towards the table to reach for her phone. "How could I call Mike when you're already calling Rachel to invite them over?" he asks, holding her phone up in front of her.

She shakes her head once, takes the phone from his hand, unlocks it and immediately scrolls through her contact list in search for her friend's name. Hitting dial, she brings the phone to her ear. Waiting for it to go over, she looks at him again. "Please," she huffs now, "we both know you'll end up calling Mike in a few minutes to complain about how long I'm talking to his wife."

He laughs loudly but doesn't deny her words, instead he leans into her. Bringing his lips towards hers to steal a quick kiss but she untangles their hands and presses her index finger against his mouth before he gets the chance to do so when the call gets answered.

"Hey Rach."

Harvey groans once at the rather amused look on her face, shaking his head when she brings her hand to his face trying to push him away.

"Yeah I'm good, how are things in the Windy City?"

He counts his losses when she presses the phone closer to her ear, watches the way she shifts over the couch into the one position she always maintained during their hour long calls. He presses his hands against his knees, pushing himself onto his feet to give her some privacy during her _Rachel time_. He gets up, turns to smile at her resting form but can't help but lean back in and press a kiss to her stomach.

She laughs at her friend's story but her eyes are on him, the looks they exchange conveying a message of their own. She reaches for his arm when he moves again, her fingertips sliding against his wrist he halts at her movement. She brings her hand back to her face, brings her index finger in front of her lips and gives him another look as reminder of the deal they just made.

.

He pours himself a glass of auburn liquid, sipping from it slowly he lets the alcohol burn on his tongue as he turns to look at her from the point where he's standing. She's fully spread out over their couch, her red manes cascading over the pillows they took with them from her place, which she now propped up under her head and a bright smile spread across her face as she continues talking about everything and nothing with her friend.

He grins again, shuffles on his spot. Now takes in the brightly lit buildings forming the iconic Manhattan skyline, he brings his glass back to his lips and can't help but think about other times he stood here. Or rather there, at his old apartment, with his young associate by his side giving him career advice, the other man returning the favour more often on a personal level. He catches himself having reached for his phone and he hits the third number on his speed dial, exactly like the redhead predicted earlier. He brings the phone to his ear, downing the rest of his drink as he waits for Mike to answer. "Robin."

He hears Mike laugh at the other side of the line, counter with the same reference and they share a moment of silence before the older lawyer speaks again. "You need to tell your wife to hang up the -"

The rest of his sentence dies on the tip of his tongue when he feels her hands slide around his waist, her him frame pressing against his back and her warm breath tickles his neck. "I'm going to bed," she whispers, "tell the pup I said hi."

"I need to tell my wife what?"

"Nothing," he mutters, feeling the arms of the redhead slips away again, immediately missing her warmth, a cold shiver runs down his spine. He rocks back and forth on his feet, looks over his shoulder at her retreating form. "Never mind," he adds quickly, hoping to dismiss the previous comment. "Donna says hi."

"Ooh I get it," Mike laughs, shifting on his couch he turns to look at the brunette, mouthing _its Harvey_ to her when she settles down next to him. "You only called me to complain but now that they ended their call all you really want is to end this conversation too so you can crawl into bed with her."

Harvey sighs loudly, his jaw clenching at the smug tone those words were delivered with. "You know what," he bites back then. "Just because you said that I'm not even going to tell you why I called and I'm hanging up right now."

"Harvey."

"What?"

"Tell your wife I said hi too," Mike counters all too amused and it results in a playful push of Rachel's elbow against his rib.

He bites on his tongue, holding back a smile at the teasing words. It's not the truth, but close enough and he lets it slide because truth is he did miss the young lawyer and his cheesy comments.

"But," Mike continues, "since you still haven't hung up on me yet. Why did you call?"

He laughs despite himself, getting lawyered into still elaborating on the reason of this call and he looks down at the crystal tumbler, pours himself another glass of Macallan 18 before he speaks. "Well, Donna and I were talking about how it's been a while since we've all seen each other," Harvey starts his explanation, bringing the lid back to the decanter. "And we were thinking maybe you guys could come over for a weekend as we have something to tell you."

"What? Is Donna pregnant?" Mike asks jokingly, fully aware the two had only been living together for a while so that couldn't be it. He shares an amused look with the brunette next to him, already shaking his head to let her know he was joking.

His eyes widen and his mouth drops, the glass tumbler he barely lifted from the tray now slipping from his grasp and landing back on the surface.

"Wait," Mike mutters instantly when the man on the other side of the line stays silent. "Ooh my god," he mumbles now, realisation starting to hit him. "You are. You two are having a baby."

Harvey blinks twice at the excited squeal from Rachel that follows in the distance and he quickly turns to look over his shoulder in the direction of their bedroom, making sure the redhead didn't hear anything. "Mike," he speaks in an even lower volume now.

The young lawyer shifts on his spot when he hears his name, his gaze meeting Rachel's and she calms down in a beat too. When the pause becomes too long for his liking he can't help but ask. "Is it true?

Harvey bites the inside of his cheek, contemplates his options and looks in the direction of the redhead again. He remembers their deal, he really does but he can't say no. Not anymore, it had been a hell of a task to keep it a secret for the first months but now that he's seen and heard his kid he can't deny it anymore. "Yes," he admits. "Donna is pregnant."

He flinches a little at the loud squeals that follow once more, his eyes closing for a moment. He can't help but smile at the reaction of their friends. "Mike," he calls for his friend's attention. "Mike," he repeats louder now and the murmering on the other side of the line fades away he can hear Mike turning the phone onto speaker.

"Mike, Rachel," he greets her now too. "I wasn't supposed to let that slip. Don't tell Donna you already know. Especially you, Zane. She wanted to tell you in person."

"It's Ross now," Mike counters with a smile, getting another look from his wife.

"If I remember correctly and I do, because I was your best man, she didn't take your name."

"She is right here," Rachel interrupts both men. "And don't think I've forgotten about you missing the moment you were supposed to hand over the rings because the only person you paid attention to that day is now pregnant but I'm going to let that slide because I know she is happy and I am happy for you two too, Harvey. Congratulations."

He chuckles softly, recalling the moment Rachel mentioned. "Thank you, Rachel," he answers now, letting out a relieved sigh because in a miraculous way Donna hadn't shown up or overheard his slip up. "But seriously. Don't let Donna know you already know."

"We promise."

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

His hand slips around her frame on autopilot at this point, as they have gotten used to engaging in physical contact whenever possible. He only means to move her softly to the right, in his attempt to reach for a spoon, wanting to taste the sauce simmering in the pot, but she ends up turning around in his embrace, his big eyes meeting his hazel ones.

"Hi" she whispers, a playful smirk on her face, instantly resulting in him forgetting what he was trying to reach for on the other side of the counter. "Hi" he grins, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. "Okay, if we keep doing this every time either of us needs something from the other's side of the counter, we will never get anything done" Donna whispers, being the one to regain her self-control first and steps away. She reaches for the spoon he was intending to take, and raises an eyebrow at him.

Harvey looks at her in awe and confusion "How did you-"he starts, "know?" Donna finishes for him, pushing the spoon in his hand. "I thought we were pass the point of that question. I just do" she turns around to continue chopping up some vegetables.

Harvey stands still for a few more seconds, before her voice, a hint of a playful warning present, urges him to return back to his cooking. "Speaking of knowing things... since you are convinced it is a girl, we should start talking about baby names" he starts, mixing the spices into the sauce. She looks his way, grinning and starts thinking about his proposal.

"I think it should be Donna"

He accepts the suggestion intended as a joke with consideration. It makes her heart melt, as she continues "Harvey, I am joking". He grins her way "Oh I know, but we also both know I could never say no to you, so... you need to carefully consider your suggestions."

She lets out a laugh, before putting all of the vegetables into a bowl and making her way over to him. "I need to put those into the sauce" she explains, urging him to move a step or two away. She starts putting the pieces into the pot, the aroma hitting her senses, before she redirects her attention to him. "You are amazing" she grins, stepping away, giving him space again. He looks at her with confusion "What did I do?"

His response results in another series of giggles escaping her mouth, his confused gaze very amusing. "Before... when you said you would consider naming our baby girl Donna" she explains, meeting his gaze for a second, before moving around to the other side of the kitchen aisle, to find matching plates. "Oh that" he jokes "and I thought we were talking about my amazing cooking skills, the way I stir, and know exactly the right time to put stuff into the pot" he continues, grinning.

"Let's not pretend we are still talking about your cooking skills, mister" he hears her say, before looking up. "Let's not pretend you don't think that," he shoots back, the smile never leaving his face. He reaches for his glass of wine, taking a slow sip, as he watches her gather her thoughts for a short moment, before she counters "Seeing as I am currently carrying your child, you may know when to put it in but you certainly don't know when to pull it out."

He chokes on his wine then, the acid burning his throat, as he looks into her direction, finding no one standing there. She appears next to him, a big smile on her face. "Hey, not that I am complaining, I have an endless amount of "But I am a mother of your child" negotiations to win now."

The sentence hits him hard, still recovering from her come back, he finds it difficult to get over all the emotions he is feeling now, at her calling herself the mother of his child. "How did I get to be that lucky?" he grins, his attention on her again, the sauce threatening to spill over the edge of the pot. She smiles, once again drawn to him, their lips meeting in another kiss. This time he is the one to break it, knowing they need to focus on the cooking. "Spectacular" he whispers and receives a pout from her "The baby name?".

She jokes, knowing the comment was intended for their kiss. "I prefer Amazing." She finishes, once again struggling to return to her task.

She carries the plates to the table, trying to think of a nice way to decorate it, before she hears him call for her again. "Harvey, we need to focus more on the actual cooking and preparing part, Mike and Rachel will be here any minute now" she reasons, before finding him stood there next to the finished sauce, a proud smile on his face. "You want me to compliment you on the actual cooking now?" Donna raises her eyebrows in amusement. "What? No" he starts, confused "I think I just figures out what we should name our baby."

She steps forward, intrigued and completely overtaken by emotion at his phrasing. Our baby. "And what is it?" she asks, in anticipation. "Amanda. It is like saying Amazing, but an actual name. Get it?" he grins, meeting her half way. "So if she asks us where her name comes from in a few years, we will tell her we are self-absorbed and wanted to name our child through our own recognition of our own excellence?" Donna comments, a hint of sarcasm present in her voice. "I don't know about you, but I think it couldn't be more fitting. It is not bragging if it's true."

She laughs at his point, the catch phrase never getting old when it comes out his mouth. "You are right, we should stay true to ourselves. If it's a girl, we will name her Amanda". She offers him her hand, wanting to shake his to seal the deal, but he just shakes his head in return "When it is a girl", he corrects, much to her amusement, before pulling her towards him. "And this development deserves at least a make out session".

A few giggles escape her lips, before he covers them with his own, trapping her between the counter and his body. After a few seconds, he breaks the kiss, it being much sooner than she expected. "What is it?" she looks at him, confused, her lips still tingling from the contact.

"I felt your bump against my stomach" he says, his voice soft. His eyes meet hers, his expression overwhelmed. "I am-" he finds it hard to choose the right words. "you can really see it now" he continues, and she moves so he is able to look at her from the side. "It is small, but I see it Donna."

She doesn't have to look at him to know his eyes are watering and he is completely overwhelmed. She brings her hands down, examining her changing body, before stepping back to him. He kneels down, resulting in a confused expression by her, before she makes a joke. "Oh Harvey, this is all so sudden, I will have to think about it."

He rolls his eyes, giving her a pointed look, a laugh escaping his lips. He pushes her shirt up a bit, to observe her stomach, just bare skin. She looks down, watching him in awe before he kisses her stomach and whispers softly "Hello, Amanda. Your mommy is messing with me."

She slaps the top of his head then, playfully "Hey, don't turn her against me." He lets out another laugh, before continuing to speak with the baby "I am joking, she is incredible and you will love her so much. I know I do." He whispers, one of his hands still on her stomach,, while the other rests on her leg for balance. Her hand stays in his hair, moving her fingers through it in a gentle movement, completely overwhelmed with her love for him and the affection she is witnessing in front of her. "Harvey..." she starts then, tears threatening to spill over. He looks up, slowly standing back up to meet her gaze then, his expression puzzled. "What is it?" he asks, resulting in her shaking her head. "Nothing, you are just being sweet and I am hormonal" she explains herself, her hands running over his face again.

* * *

His eyes close at her soft touch and he blindly maps out his way back to her face with his own hands. His thumb slipping over her cheek, wiping the remainder of a tear of her skin. He leans into her now, trying to close the distance between them one more time but the ringing of the door bell indicating their friends have arrived prevents him from doing just that.

She lets her hands slip down his frame again, a longing last touch as she slips away. His groan that follows her stepping aside making her grin, she makes her way over to the door. "Come say hello," she calls after him from the hallway. The excitement of seeing her friends again becoming too much, she increases her pace and rushes to the door. Swinging it open in one swift motion, she smiles at the happy couple in front of her.

Both women squeal each other's name at the same moment and the brunette leaps forward, instantly wrapping her arms around Donna in a long awaited hug.

Donna returns the gesture, holding her friend close. She frowns ever so slightly when the other woman increases the grip on her frame but she doesn't think much of it as it's been too long to compare to their last goodbyes.

The moment soon ended when Mike coughs, a clear sign of him still standing on the other side of the front door. Donna laughs once, pulls back from the hug to now welcome the other young lawyer inside. Greeting him with a hug too, he mumbles a greeting in her direction and plants a kiss on her cheek when they part.

Harvey moves from the living room to the hallway, smiling at the sight of the redhead embracing the former junior partner. He bobs his head now, nodding at Rachel once before stepping closer to properly say hello to her and take her coat from her while he waits to greet Mike. Patting the younger man on his back twice during their embrace, he hangs Rachel's coat on the hanger and hands another over to Mike. "Remember what I told you. Not a word."

"No problem, old man," Mike answers, bringing his hand up he signals a zipping his lips closed.

Harvey sighs, crooks his head to the side and gives the other man a semi annoyed look. "You can carry your own luggage," he points out now, fully aware that the redhead had taken Rachel's bag from her hands upon arrival. The two men make their way back to the rest.

She watches the two of them return, beams at the chatter going back and forth between them like in the good old days and she takes a mental picture of the moment, the months before the newly weds left were a rather rough period in all their lives. Noticing Mike is still carrying his own luggage she turns to face Harvey, narrows her gaze in on him and she shakes her head once when he just shrugs.

"Let me show you your room," she announces then, grabbing Rachel by the arm again. She signals for Mike to follow her with a bob of her head.

"Yeah," the younger man agrees with a nod. He turns to look at his former boss, nodding at him again with a bright smile. He pats Harvey on his arm once, a silent congratulations shared between the two friends before he follows the two women through the apartment. One earlier visit enough for his photographic memory to remember the layout, he easily catches up with them as they stopped near every new piece of furniture and discussed the looks of them. Spotting the door to the guest room of an earlier visit on the left side, Mike steps forward and reaches for the handle.

Donna catches his upcoming movement and quickly reaches for the doorknob herself, keeping the door firmly shut. "No," she smiles, a rather uncharacteristic nervous chuckle escaping her. "We - We moved the guest room to the other side," she explains now, stepping forward to guide the couple to the other side of the hallway.

Mike looks to his right, his gaze meeting his wife's as they follow their friend. He bites on his tongue and notices by the way that her nose wrinkles that she too is holding back a smile, they share a knowing look.

Donna misses the little exchange taking place behind her, turning around on her spot she opens the other door now and enters the room. Placing Rachel's bag on the chair, she quickly scans the room. Walking over to the bed, she pulls on the corner of one of the pillows, her hand trailing over the duvet before she faces the two again. "Well, we didn't move the bathroom so you know where that is," Donna half jokes to cover for her earlier behaviour. "If you need anything, let me know. Take your time. I'm going to check on Harvey."

Rachel chuckles softly, stepping forward to the other woman. "Donn," she speaks placing her hand on the redhead's arm. "It's perfect. Thanks for letting us stay here," she adds now and she has to shake her head at the way Donna brushes off that comment before leaving them alone.

Mike looks around the room, the layout a bit different than it used to be in the other room but most of the furniture is the same. He grins then, remembering the news they weren't supposed to know and the secretive behaviour of the redhead in the hallway. He steps forward to his wife, letting his hand rest on the small of her back. They share another look. "You think that room will be -"

Rachel grins, bobbing her head up and down. She brings her hand to his chest, fixing his shirt. "We're talking about Donna here," she reasons. "So yes, most definitely uncle Mike."

.

"Look at that," Mike comments when he spots Harvey behind the stove. "Harvey Specter, the best kitchen princess this city has ever seen. Who would have thought."

Harvey rolls his eyes, thanks his lucky stars that for once he isn't wearing Donna's apron as it would have only enticed more comments. "Not all men can only cook pasta, Mike," he counters, stirring into pan one more time before he turns of the gass.

"Hey," Mike objects. "No bad word about my grammy's pasta."

"Okay, Einstein," Harvey fires back, lifting the saucepan from the furnace he turns around. "How about you give me hand and bring that platter to the table," he rather orders than asks, signalling the bread on the counter with his elbow.

Mike gives in without any objection, reaching for the platter he follows Harvey to their respective better halves at the dining room table. "Dinner is served," he announces with a proud smile.

Donna and Rachel laugh at the blonde trying to get the credit for preparing the meal. "Once a fraud," Donna mutters teasingly when Mike places the platter on the table. The younger man looks at the seating for a moment, wondering where he should take place and Donna signals for him to just sit down.

Rachel pulls back the chair opposite of Mike, stepping aside she offer the seat to Donna. Getting a confused look from the redhead in return.

"Rach," Donna objects. "You two are the guests."

"I know," Rachel answers with a smile, she shakes her head regardless, a signal that she really meant for the redhead to take place here. To emphasise her words she steps aside and gentle brings her hands to her friend's shoulders, guiding her to sit down. 'But look at all you two already did," she reasons quickly, now reaching for the bottle of wine. "Least I can do is pour us all some wine," she continues, removing the cork. She lifts the bottle and brings it to the redhead's glass.

"Ooh, not for me," Donna objects in a beat, placing her hand over her glass. "Thanks," she adds with a soft smile realising her answer and movement were a dead give away of the one thing she was trying to keep a secret for just a little longer.

It takes every fibre of Rachel's being to not scream in excitement but to channel her acting abilities. She shoots her friend a curious and hopefully concerned look.

"Took an advil earlier," Donna improvises, not entirely sure her friend will buy the comment as she remembers the many ladies nights they shared with numerous bottles of wine. "Have this headache that's been bugging me for days."

Mike fights his own grin, doesn't dare to look across the table at Harvey in the fear of spilling the beans. He looks down and nods in compassion. His mind however living a life on its own, the comments on how this headache will probably stick around for a couple of months more on the tip of his tongue. He has to cover the chuckle that escapes him at his own thoughts with a cough.

Rachel swallows, glares at her husband. Rounds the table, just so she can kick him under the table and she tries to play along as promised. "That sucks," she comments looking back at Donna. "But if you haven't been feeling well you could have just called the weekend off."

"Don't be silly," Donna scoffs at her friend's suggestion. "I'm not letting a headache get in the way of a weekend of fun."

Harvey chuckles and mutters under his breath. "I'll remember that the next time you have a headache."

Rachel shoots Harvey a look now, because honestly how difficult can this man make it for himself. For them, making them promise to not mentioning the pregnancy. Something he slipped himself. She tries her best to quickly redirect the conversation again, asking Harvey is he wants wine.

"If I'm going to have to spend a weekend with this one here," he signals Mike across the table. "Then hell yes."

"Ha ha. Hilarious," Mike replies, a hint of faked annoyance palpable in his voice.

Donna rolls her eyes at the little exchange but doesn't comment. Knows it's just the way the two men interact. Instead, she leans a bit to the side and places her hand on his leg, squeezing his knee. A silent question to take it easy on the pup, they still have a weekend to go.

Harvey covers her hand on his knee with his own, linking their fingers for a moment he just watches her. "Do you want water?" he asks, already reaching for the decanter on the table, foregoing her answer he fills her glass when her remembers the doctor telling her to drink enough.

Rachel fills off her husband's glass, followed by her own. Her hand brushing over his shoulder as she moves to sit down in the chair next to him and Mike glances at her from the corner of his eye. Both of them smiling at the behaviour and the ease it comes with between their friends. They've known they were together for months now but haven't been able to witness as much of their blossoming relationship as the two had been able to see of their own relationship.

He looks around the table, listens to the love of his life conversing with the others. Much like the few other nights the four of them shared at work, she always the one to keep the conversation going, the biggest difference however is the fact that she's holding his hand now. Such a simple gesture to anyone else but to him it means the world.

He hums once, squeezes her hand and smiles at her. They haven't exactly discussed how or when to tell the rest, getting distracted in each other's presence too easily but he knows she really wanted to tell it in person and he figures it's best to let her guide it.

When she looks at him again and taps his hand, asking him to plate up for the rest he follows her request without protest. His hand automatically reaching for his glass when he sits down, he finds himself lifting it for a toast the others following him suit. Her hand finds his again and she nods at him now that he looks at her again.

A bright smile plastered across her face, she nods once and instead of reaching for her own glass she cant help but blurry out the news she's been so excited to share. .

"We're having a baby."

* * *

 **Don't forget: go to AnonymousDH206 for the second part of this fic, later today. I hope you enjoyed it. xo**

 **And once again - HBD CECE, I LOVE YOU AND I LIKE YOU.**


End file.
